The goal of this project is to characterize cellular immune responses to HIV-1 in highly exposed, uninfected (EU) individuals. As a "naturally vaccinated" population these patients have been shown to mount HIV-1 specific CTL responses. The overall goal of this proposal is to characterize potential protective immune responses that could be targeted in an HIV-1 vaccine. This proposal aims to study 1) The clonality and persistence of CTL in EU women. These studies may provide insight into the mechanisms driving induction and maintenance of CTL in EU individuals. 2) Characterize the lymphocyte population including antigen specificity and cytokine release from cervicovaginal samples of EU women.